The lack of magic
by Dragon98
Summary: During Rae Zabini's fith year at Hogwarts she gets into all sorts of trouble. She publicly tells her brother to shove off, decides to become a hit witch and the worst of all catches the attenion of James Potter, her brothers sworn enemy. Unbeknown to her, James has been in love with her since year one. When he finds out about her wishes for the future he doesn't know what to do.
1. Chapter 1

The first week of fith year went like this. We had the entire week off, until the time our name got called up and we had to go meet with our head of house. I was one of the last students to get called in.

In front of me Professor Longbottom was sitting in his chair and staring at me. I was expected to have thought of what I wanted to become and be able to present it to him. But all I could think of as I sat in that chair, in front of his desk, was how nothing had changed. How during the summer break all I had been able to do was watch. All I could do was watch when my best friend got laughed at by my brother because of his lack of magic. Because he was a muggle. My big brother beat him up so many times this summer. He said something about how filthy muggles shouldn't look at his sister like he thought Tristan looked at me. And all I could do was stay with him until it was over, and pick up the pieces when my brother left. I was weak. And I hated it. I had hated it then and I hated it even more now that I had had the time to think it out. Weakness was something I didn't want to have.

Before I actually developed a mind of my own, I used to want to become a healer. I thought the tranquility of the task would leave me content and peaceful. I thought that helping people, _saving _people, would make me happy. I could save peoples lives with my own bare hands. It was also expected of me as a woman in my family. Women weren't supposed to do the hard work. We are only matters of comfort for the men and we are only to help them with their relaxation after their tedious jobs. That's what I've been told during my childhood.  
"You are to do exactly as your father and your brother say, you hear me little girl? And then when you get old enough, the same will apply to your husband!"  
"Yes, mother!" I replied happily.

But then, when I met Tristan during summer break after second year, I started thinking. I actually started thinking of my own accords. Tristan showed me a life outside magic and men. Of course, at first I was very hesistant what with him being a boy and all. But he proved to me that not everyone thought the way my family did. I didn't even think of the fact that he was muggle. His honesty and bravery made me fall in love with him.

But when I introduced him to my parents and my brother they frowned. Jason, my brother, came up to me and said in the most broken voice.  
"Why? Why would you shame us, _your family_, so much?"  
And I didn't understand. I didn't know how my mother, my father and most of all how my beloved brother could hate someone whom I loved so dearly. They didn't see the love I had for him. They only saw his lack of magic.

When my brother hit him that day, I lost my mind. I jumped on him and pulled at his arms. "Stop it!" I screamed. Over and over again. But Jason didn't want to stop. He kept on hitting him 'til Tristan was all bloody. When he was done with him he came up to me. When his beating was finished I crawled my way over to Tristan. Even in his bloodied state and broken demeanor he managed to hug me.  
"We'll get through this together." He said.

So now sitting infront of Proffesor Longbottom, all I can think of is how I want to protect people _not _save them. I want to protect all people. Muggles, wizards and witches alike.  
"I want to become a Hit Witch!"


	2. Black Equals All Your Secrets Revealed

During the second week of school, everyone had found out exactly what everyone in fith year wanted to become. Including my decision.

People stared at me as I walked the hallways to my classes. Whispered things._ People don't even know what Hit Wizards do. She's a witch, how the hell does she think that she could become a Hit Wizard? She probably just want to kill people. She's a monster. What a freak. _Yelled things. _**You filthy bitch. You're such a creep. People like you shouldn't live, you're stealing our air. Drop dead. Freak. MONSTER. **_It didn't really bother me. Partly because I in a way agreed with them. I was weird.

Not even I knew exactly what Hit Wizards and witches did. But I couldn't forget about the day I saw them. It was after one of big brothers beatings, one of the rare ones when he'd beat me out of nowhere, I'd felt a huge urge to disappear and when I opened my eyes I had been laying in a dark alley somewhere.

The dank smell of mold and urine was suffocating me. I tried to stand up, but the pain I felt made it so difficult. The darkness made it hard to see but something felt very strange with my eyesight. I had written it of thinking maybe big brother had probably just hit me too hard. I had then slowly staggered out of the alley.

No streetlights lit up the street. It had almost been as dark as in the alley. I looked around and saw what I think looked like a pub somewhere in the distant. I slowly made my way over there and realized that I had been right. It was a pub. Would they let me in? My young age was evident in both my body and my expression but nobody turned an eye in my direction when I walked through the door. I made my way over to the bar and sat down. When the bartender stopped in front of me, he took one look at me and sighed.  
"Right this way, miss."

But I couldn't move. My eyes were frozen on his, but I only saw him through my right eye. I could see every little wrinkle in his face, the two sweat beads on the right side of his forehead, the almost none-visible scar on the tip of his nose. And underneath all of that I could see his thoughts. I realized that my left eye wasn't seeing anything outside because it could see _everything inside.___

I saw his hatred, no I _felt _his hatred, for our kind, witches and wizards. _Why can't those disgusting magics leave us alone? This is our haven! _The thought wasn't my own, but it made absolute sense. With the thought came images of different people. A teenaged boy with skin as red as hell's fires, a woman with gold eyes, golden hair and glittering skin, two identical little girls with eyes and hair as black as night and an older woman, clearly their mother, with eyes just as black as their, stood behind them grinning twistedly. The names of the people flashed in my mind like they'd always been there. Azazel. Kiara. Raven and River. Airen. I knew what they were as well. Demon. Fairy. Shadows. And then it became unbearable. All of the bartender's memories came rushing into my head. I saw his wife. His children. His friends. His life. His parents. His brothers. I felt his emotions. His hate. His love. His agony. His happiness. I saw _everything_ about him. And it was hurting my head intensely.

My eyes were wide open as I stared at the man. A small whimper escaped me but he didn't even bat an eyelash. I didn't know what to do so I followed him through a door on the left side of the bar. I didn't get how I hadn't noticed it before as it was big and white.

We had to go down a flight of stairs, they were as white as the door, but the room we got to at the end of the stairway was lit in a dull yellow light with brown and homely furniture. There was a brown, well used couch, in the middle of the room and in it sat a red-haired woman. Scattered around the room stood three other people. By the wooden table at the far right corner stood a boy and a girl, a couple of years older than me it seemed and leaning against the left wall stood a beautiful man in his mid-twenties. Before I could actually look at them, I quickly covered my left eye with my hand.  
"I'll leave you to it." Said the gruff bartender and quickly climbed up the stairs and shut the door loudly behind him.

The red-headed woman stood up and squared her legs. I caught on to the tiny movement of her hair and how she unknowingly had positioned her feet exactly shoulder-width apart. The woman opened her mouth and said calmly...  
The memory dissipated in my head as I crashed into a chest of solid muscle. The surprise I felt made me stagger but a tan hand caught onto my arm before I could fall. The feeling of dread overcome me and I ripped my arm away from the person. I looked up to see a beautiful auburn haired boy with warm hazel eyes. I raised an eyebrow and started to walk my way past him. Before I could get past him though he caught onto my arm again.  
"Hey, wait! Are you okay?" The surprise I felt was evident on my face because he gave of a small heartbreakingly beautiful laugh and shook his head. I could see the way his blood pulsed faster underneath his neck and I wondered if I made him nervous.  
"You looked out of it so I tried to call your name but you didn't seem to hear me and when you just kept walking on I thought you were sleepwalking." He said with another beautiful chuckle. I just gave him a halfhearted smile. His eyes got round and he scratched the back of his neck. His ears were turning slightly red.  
"You're Rae, right?"  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I have no idea of who you are." He actually got me to reply out of shock. Did he actually know my name? The smile fell from his face but he quickly recovered.  
"It's cool. I'm James. James Potter."


End file.
